Mixed mode chromatography involves the use of solid phase chromatographic supports that employ multiple chemical mechanisms to adsorb proteins or other solutes. Examples include but are not limited to chromatographic supports that exploit combinations of two or more of the following mechanisms: anion exchange, cation exchange, hydrophobic interaction, hydrophilic interaction, hydrogen bonding, pi-pi bonding, and metal affinity. Mixed mode chromatography supports provide unique selectivities that cannot be reproduced by single mode chromatography methods such as ion exchange.